


lost in the dark.

by siruru



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: He sees black, red, and green -- and Byleth is on the ground.





	lost in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this really nice artwork on twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1182872924983742464?s=19
> 
> it inspired this fic and i hope you enjoy it.

Felix makes them promise that they watch over the boar. Regardless of the past five years, the swordsmen knew if anyone could keep Dimitri inline it would be their old professor.

He just didn’t see that anything like this would be possible. Maybe, he underestimated the stoic calmness of the professor. Maybe, the prince was truly now more beast than man.

_ —CRACK!  _

It echoes in the church one day after they battle Edelgard once more.

It keeps bouncing, making him in the back of his mind as he keeps watch in the darkened infirmary. 

The professor hasn’t woken up in a whole day and a half.

* * *

_ “Don’t move.”  _

It’s that familiar malice that breaks the miasma surrounding Dimitri, but the damage had already been done. The ghosts had pulled him over his failure to give Edelgard’s head once more, it had been like that since he had left the battlefield in Garreg Mach. They despaired at him their loss and he lost himself to the madness once more. 

He didn’t see his professor coming closer to him. He didn’t see their face etched in worry, as they placed their hand on his shoulder. All he saw was black and red -- Edelgard’s head on a spike for all the torment and suffering she had caused the voices in his head. 

_ —CRACK!  _

By the time he realized what had happened, all Dimitri could see was black, green, and red. 

The dark look in Felix’s eyes as he places his sword in front of Dimitri. The red against green as blood oozes from Byleth’s swelling face as blood drips from their nose and darkened their light green hair even more. 

Dimitri stands there, unsure of what to do but most of all feel ashamed for what he had done.

Felix yells for Annette and Mercedes, and for once Dimitri can’t hear the voices the torment him so. 

All he could hear is the professor’s strangled breathing. 

* * *

Byleth had never been one to show their pain -- silent and stoic was the way their father used to describe them. 

But this time, as the drowsiness wears out while Mercedes and Annette work on placing their nose back in place --- to stop it from completely sinking into the broken bones left thanks to Dmitri’s strength. As they see the spun gold of Mercedes’s hair and blue-green of Annette’s collar, the dread and fear start to set in. 

Of what, they aren’t exactly sure, but without exactly knowing what is going on or knowing where Dimitri is -- 

“Dimitri,” they gasp out, blood and air mixing in their mouth with nowhere to go. The injury giving their voice a nasally quality, “Is he all right?  _ Where--” _

“Professor, calm down!” Mercedes chastises them, but it is left on dead ears as Byleth blackout from the pain once more. 

Felix can’t help but shake his head from the other side of the door. 


End file.
